


Winter Storm

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF, Star Trek RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Abuse, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two wrongs don't often make a right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Hopefully I've caught all spelling and grammar errors.

Lily looked at him nervously, dripping water onto his clean hardwood floor. He had told her no, stay away but she couldn’t. In her mind if she was willing to risk the nasty storm outside to be with him then she deserved his affections. The man stared angrily at the younger woman before him. She was soaking wet, with tears streaming down her face. The younger woman was lucky to be alive. 

“I can’t believe you’d be that stupid!” he scolded while approaching her. Taking her face in his hands, he forced her to look at him. “What were you thinking? I told you no! It’s not fucking right!” he pleaded. 

Lily just whimpered in response. Ben was denying what he felt for her; she could see it in his eyes. He fought the urge to kiss her. Pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. He made the mistake a month earlier at befriending the young woman on the beach in front of his house.

Everything just snowballed after that. Their relationship turned from innocent and friendly to something more. Something he shouldn’t be in. Seeing that the roads were closed and the time Ben couldn’t take her home, forcing him to host her for the night. Maybe that was her plan all along. He shook his head and went to retrieve a towel and a clean dry change of clothes. 

She watched him turn his back on her and leave the room. She wanted to die. This wasn’t what she planned. He was supposed to be happy to see her. Not mad at her. 

Ben went to hand her the towel and the clothes only to see the frantic misguided young woman run out the door and back out into the storm. Sighing he chased after her. He called for her to stop by the sound was lost, carried away in the opposite direction by the wind.

Lily wasn’t aware of him following after her. The sting of the rain and the wind made her eyes water. She couldn’t even tell if she was still crying or not. He caught up with her and regrettably tackled her onto the ground. She hit the ground with a squeak. Lily was disgusted by the mud and slick wet grass that coated her front and in between her fingers. She rolled over only to see the dark eyes of the man she lusted after.

Ben gave her a once over before moving off her slightly. She was paralyzed with fear. If he was angry before he must be furious now. She waited for him to do something, say anything. What she wasn’t expecting was for him to crush his lips onto hers. He smeared mud on her cheeks when he grasped onto them, refusing to have her struggle out of his grasp.

Breaking for air, he rested his forehead against hers and asked “Are you fucking mental?! You almost died coming here and now you wish for round two?!”

She didn’t know what to do or say so she remained silent. He got off her and offered a firm hand up. “Come on, you don’t belong out here, you’ll catch a cold.” 

She took his hand as he intended and stood up. Walking back into the house she was stopped by his firm hand and told 

“No. Strip off in the mud room. You’re absolutely filthy.” 

Ben left and gave her some privacy. Resting against the sink he looked out the picture window, the newly color maple trees were swaying back and forth threatening to crack and crash to the ground. Shaking his head, he realized that he hadn’t given her the intended clothing like he wished. He knocked on the door and opened it just a crack. There was enough space for him to hand her the clothing and towel without getting a peak at the flesh he was craving. He was satisfied that she would be ok now so he sat down on the couch and stared at the darkened TV.

The storm had knocked out the power leaving him with only his thoughts and the shadows that flicked across the tapered glass to entertain him. He thought that it was ironic that both entertainment options reminded him and showed him what he wanted. Without glancing up, he could see her reflection on the TV screen. She wasn’t wearing the clothes that he gave her, only wrapped attentively in the towel. 

Lily came here to seduce him and she was hell bent on doing so. He groaned and bit his lower lip. There was no getting out of this. There were some temptations that you just had to give into. He stood up and cleared his throat, nodding in the direction of the bedroom upstairs. She quickly followed him up the stairs and into his private room. 

The large space had random books spread in good sized piles here and there. The bedroom was everything she thought it would be; it mirrored his personality and his house. Sitting down on the bed she narrowed her brow and watched as her beautiful loner paced in front of her. He was debating on whether he wanted to do this as badly as she did. 

Ben raised one finger and turned to her as if he wanted to speak. Closing his mouth, he stifled the unspoken works and looked past her, outside the window. He couldn’t see anything but forest and the cost line. This is what he wanted; solitude, but now he didn’t know what he wanted.

Before he met the troubling young woman he had everything figured out. Knew what he wanted in life. Ben couldn’t blame her for everything. Maybe he led her on too much, like now. Lily was expecting sex. He didn’t know if he could give it to her. 

He sat down on the bed and touched her hand gently. “You have to understand that I'm not used to this. I generally avoid people all together so to see a young beautiful woman in my bed Is...well...uncomfortable for me,” he admitted. 

Lily knew what he was talking about. He was her beautiful loner, a man with social fears that prevented him from interacting freely with other people. Ben preferred the solitude of his life in the woods with his books. If it wasn’t for her wandering further along the beach then she normally would she wouldn’t even know he was here. It was a fluke that he approached her and that was to inform her that she was walking on private property. 

Lily looked up at him and extended herself upwards, capturing his lips with hers. Much to her delight, he didn’t reject her, only placed his hand on the side of her face with encouragement to continue. Lily fell back onto the mattress with him moving his hands down further, stopping to part the towel.

Ben didn’t know if he should be doing this. The look on her face told him to continue but his heart still wasn’t so sure. Maybe he was scared that this initial contact would encourage her on, to seek something that he could never give her. Ben wasn’t able to show her long-term love, how could he when he’s never been loved like that before? He rejected the notion of relationships and letting people become close to him out of fear of being hurt. If she left him he’d die a little inside. 

“Please?” she whimpered. 

He was so lost in thought about the future that the present was lost on him. If he was clued into his surroundings he would have noticed that the towel had completely come undone around her, with his hand on her bare sex. He kissed her neck and slipped a finger between her dewy folds. Despite his age, he hadn’t really had that much sexual contact with anyone. He knew enough to get him by but he wasn’t an expert. He doubted that she’d care considering she had less sexual experience than him, but still. Despite his lack of sexual experience, he had enough good sense to use protection. He couldn’t get her pregnant. 

Lily sat up and watched as he walked off into his small bathroom and came back out with a condom. Raising her eyebrow at him, she repositioned herself so that her head was on the pillows and she glanced upward into one of the numerous sunroofs that occupied the roof in the bedroom. Ben took advantage of the fact that she wasn’t looking at him and got undressed.

Ben wasn’t proud of his body and didn’t want to suffer the humiliation of having her laugh at him. She swallowed hard when she felt the bed dip. This was it, this is what she wanted. Lily only hoped that she wasn’t forcing him into something he didn’t want to do. The last thing she wanted to become was a rapist. Her cold clammy body started to become warm as his toned tanned body covered hers. Running her hands up his chest, she smiled when he kneeled between her legs and placed the protection on his stiff cock. 

Ben gave her a nervous look before stating “I haven’t done this much. I’m sorry if it’ll hurt more than it should. I’ll try to make it easy for you.” 

She smiled at his admission. He really was perfect. He looked at her condescendingly once more before furthering his actions. He felt like a molester, a pervert that should be behind bars right now. Lily gently touched the side of his face “Please?” she whimpered. 

He let out a deep breath and a hiss when his little lover reached out and placed her hand on his member. It was bold of her and she wasn’t sure if she should have done it. He gave her a shocked stunned look that told her she probably shouldn’t have done that.

Retracting her hand away from his strained flesh, she placed it back on the mattress. Ben let out a shaky breath between lowering himself down further between her legs. He captured her mouth with his and ran a single finger between her folds once more. This was new territory for him. His previous and only lover wasn’t a virgin. He admitted that he hadn’t much experience but he refused to give her the details of his past sexual escapades. 

“Please just...its ok...” she told him firmly. 

Ben nodded his head and proceeded to place his organ inside her body. She let out a small hiss before stretching out and placed both legs around his waist, drawing him in closer. He rested against her body rewarding her strained muscles the pleasure of contracting around his rigid member. He waited a while longer before slowly moving into her. It pained him to see that every time his hips met hers, fully lodging himself in her, her face would contort in pain.

He was told that his cock wasn’t that large by his previous lover so he didn’t know why she was reacting this way. Surly being a virgin would cause some pain but not the amount that showed on her beautiful features.

“Are you alright?” he asked curiously, pausing mid thrust. 

“I will be if you keep moving. You’re a little big,” she hissed out through gritted teeth. 

Ben didn’t believe her but continued on anyways.   
Lily licked her lips and tried to gain control of her breathing. This whole scene was just too much. It was everything she wanted and more. His blind naivety to his sexuality and how he refused to believe how desirable he was was a huge aphrodisiac. She supposed that this is what it felt like with the beautiful jock sleeping with the girl that doesn’t think much about her-self.

Lily didn’t know what his previous lovers said or did to him but they managed to make a potentially powerful man into something short of a coward. She placed a hand on his chest forcing him to stop. Making him go to his back he watched in horror as she placed her full lush lips around his hard cock. She bobbed her head a few times before giving him a straight seductive lick. 

Wasting no time she crawled on top of him and made sure he watched as her body swallowed his entire length into her sore sex. The look of exile on his face erased the pain and created pleasure. 

Ben watched as she took control. Something he wasn’t sure should happen. Lying there, he placed his hands on her hips and slowly started to rock her back and forth on his hard length. He could make out just the base of his cock as it slides in and out. She threw her head back and moaned out in ecstasy. The head of his penis was touching and rubbing area’s that their bland missionary position refused to reward.

The look on his face told her the same. “I’m gonna cum,” He told her while reaching up and playing with a tort nipple.

Lily was glad that he was touching her. The moment she walked into his life she had given him permission to do so, only now he was taking action to her proposal. His face contorted before he let out a loud gasp. Her beautiful loner came. 

The thought that she had made him orgasm sent her over the edge. Collapsing onto his sweat slickened chest she rested, gasping for air like a fish out of the water. In a lot of ways, she was a fish out of the water. Lily was completely out of her element. He was supposed to take command, not her. She had always thought that the man was supposed to be the confident one when it came to sex, not the young virgin. It pained her to see him move off her, hiding his gorgeous body from her view. She was the chubby one; she was the one with scars and marks on her body. If anything, she should be shy about her body and she wasn’t, he was.

Shaking her head she pulled the once discarded blankets over her now lethargic body and settled in for the night. In his bedroom, she was rewarded with the perfect view of the outside storm. The eerie grayness that the dark angry clouds created a cast peaceful glow around the room. He looked at himself in the mirror and scowled. 

Everything they just did in his eyes wasn’t good enough. He didn’t last as long as he should have and at the very least he should have been able to make her cum. Not have her be dependent on herself for that. 

Ben stepped back and looked in the mirror. He didn’t even know how she found him attractive. Glancing around, he spied a tee-shirt and a pair of boxers. Putting them on he walked back out to where his new lover slept. Smiling he tucked her in and left the room. She deserved better then what he could ever give her.


End file.
